


I Miss Having Sex But At Least I Get To Fake Date You

by genericparxname



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awtto, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, No Smut, Rated teen for swearing, no beta we die like men (gender neutral), so this is what my life has come to, vaguely set before fandom?, writing bandfic in 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericparxname/pseuds/genericparxname
Summary: After their last album doesn't sell very well, Jawn comes up with an idea to publicize their next album. Awsten and Otto are very willing to go along with it.
Relationships: Awsten Knight & Geoff Wigington, Awsten Knight & Jawn Rocha, Awsten Knight & Jawn Rocha & Geoff Wigington & Otto Wood, Awsten Knight & Otto Wood, Awsten Knight & Travis Riddle, Awsten Knight/Otto Wood, Geoff Wigington & Otto Wood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	I Miss Having Sex But At Least I Get To Fake Date You

**Author's Note:**

> Fake dating is my absolute favourite trope and I couldn't find any for this fandom so, of course, I wrote my own! I'm quite new to waterparks and this is my first part fic so I apologise if i get any characterisation wrong (feel free to correct me in the comments). I guess this is set approximately just before fandom but it is very AU.  
> I am also British so I'm sorry if I don't use the correct Americanisms. (Apologising twice before the fic has even started really helps prove that… all I need is a cup of tea and I'm there.)

"We need to do a publicity stunt for the next album." Awsten, Otto, Geoff, and Jawn were sitting together, eating pizza and playing Mario Kart. Jawn's suggestion was met with three confused expressions.

"Why?" Geoff asked. "The last album didn't sell that well, but this one is so much better." The others nodded in agreement.

"But no one will know that unless they actually listen to it. I've had a few ideas," the red-haired man said.

"Like what?" Awsten's pizza-filled mouth muffled his words, but the general gist could be understood.

"Either a sex scandal or-" Jawn was cut off by the three boys shaking their heads. No one wanted that to be what they were known for. "Or two of you could date. Fake date, of course."

"It's not a terrible idea so long as it's not me," Geoff said. "In fact, the fans might love it."

"I'm up for it, dude. What d'you think, Otto?" Awsten thought the plan was brilliant. His family were always asking if he was dating anyone and he wasn't planning to for a while so this would get them to stop. He also wanted to be rich.

Otto, who hadn't contributed to the discussion so far, was skeptical. "Wouldn't that be queerbaiting? You're not actually gay, are you?" 

"We don't need to tell them it's not real." Awsten avoided the question. "Just fake date for about two years then say we decided we're better as friends. We could even make a breakup album out of it."

"Why not?" Otto conceded. "It's not like I have anything else happening in my life. Might be fun."  
~~~

It was decided that the 'relationship' would be leaked via one of the Instagram fan accounts Jawn had made 'just in case'. 

"It has over 3000 followers. It's sure to get attention," Jawn promised. "I'll take the pictures with my phone, making them slightly blurry so they look realistic. We'll take them tomorrow evening as it's too dark outside now, and I have a few more ideas."

"About the backstory," Otto said when Jawn had finished. "Not for the photos but us. We need to decide on that and who can know the truth."

"No one," Awsten said immediately. "I trust y'all, but it could damage our careers if there's any doubts."

They agreed to secrecy and set about planning the details of their 'relationship'.

"I'm a dom," Awsten decided. Everyone else voted against it, but the green-haired boy wrote it down anyway.

"If it's asked in an interview, we refuse to answer," Otto suggested as a compromise.  
~~~

Awsten wiped his hands on his jeans so they weren't too sweaty and wrapped his arms around Otto. They were in an alleyway with the sun just about bright enough to see the two boys. 

"All ready," Jawn called. "I'll tell you when I've got enough." He waved his phone which glinted in the sunlight and started taking photos with deliberately shaking hands.

"You okay?" Otto muttered to Awsten who was pinning him against the wall. Otto definitely didn't feel okay, but he couldn't back out of it now. 'Just suck it up. You can do this. It is not going to arouse you. Just think of Geoff and his hot, sweaty hands.'

Instead of a response, Awsten began kissing the older boy. It started as a small brush of lips, but then they began to get into the rhythm of it, and Awsten tangled his hands into Otto's hair while the other boy switched their positions so he was in control.

"Knew you were the sub, Awsten," Geoff called out, laughing.

Awsten stuck his middle finger up in Geoff's general direction, but the interruption helped focus him. "Surely that's enough photos, Jawn. You just want to film us for yourself now, pervert."

Otto stepped away from Awsten and ran a hand through his long hair in an attempt to tame it from the mess Awsten had tangled it into. Two years of concealing his feelings every day was going to be hell. It had been bad enough before when there had been no possibility of anything happening, but after kissing Awsten, he'd never be able to forget the feeling.  
~~~

The photos were captioned with: 'took these a few weeks ago and wasn't sure if i should post them but you deserve the truth'. Comments below ranged from 'YOU SHOULDVE RESPECTED THEIR PRIVACY' to 'So happy for them :)'. They'd been posted as the boys were going to sleep so they'd have overnight for the pictures to be spread around the internet by Jawn's fan accounts on various social media sites before they'd have to interact with them. However, Otto couldn't sleep. He wanted to know what people were saying about him, so there he was at 3 am with Awsten's phone, scrolling through the comments. There were, of course, hate comments, but they were almost drowned out by positive ones congratulating the two of them. Otto felt very grateful to his fanbase for the positive kind-of coming out that he'd had and was able to sleep well once the weight on his shoulders had been lifted.  
~~~

"Anyone seen my phone?" Awsten called out. He saw that Otto was still sleeping and felt guilty that he'd been speaking so loudly but, in his defense, it was nearly 11 am. "Otto, wake up." Awsten gently shook his drummer awake and, as Otto rolled over, a small object thudded onto the floor. He blinked his chocolate-brown eyes open and apologized for taking Awsten's phone, voice still thick from tiredness.

"No problem, dude. Oh shit!" Awsten exclaimed. "My sister texted me about us. And loads of our friends. What do I say?"

"I was not expecting it to spread that far overnight," Geoff said. "I thought you'd have to at least confirm it before people started asking you about it."

"I have good fans. Or my fan account does anyway." Jawn shrugged and took Awsten's phone. "Get into bed with Otto, and I'll photograph it. That should be confirmation enough."

"No fucking way. How else could we do it?" Awsten asked.

Otto was finally awake enough to contribute to the conversation even if he was still in his warm bed with his duvet covering his head and muffling his speech. "How about we post a normal photo with us sitting a bit closer together. Maybe with a rainbow?"

Awsten agreed as it had fewer connotations than Jawn's but still got the point across. "I could say in the caption 'Not how I wanted to spend the six months anniversary with my boyfriend but at least we had been planning to come out soon. Y'all shouldn't do this to anyone else as it can be a really hurtful invasion of privacy'. That sound good?"

After it was posted, Awsten's phone was flooded with texts once again. Otto's would have been, but fewer people had his number, and he had no fucking idea where his phone was anyway.

"I'm gonna send a group text. It'll be way quicker," Awsten mumbled half to himself and half to Otto who was still sitting next to him on the couch. "Except for my family. I'll have to call them." He read the text out as he composed it. "Hey y'all, yes Otto and I are fucking."

Otto started to laugh. "Maybe don't send that unless you want questions you can't answer. You haven't actually had gay sex, right?"

"It's fine. I don't talk much about sex with girls either. I'll just say it's private. Okay, continuing it. Um, sorry I didn't say anything but I wasn't ready to be out. Ask me questions if you want. Awsten. That okay?"

Otto nodded. He still wasn't entirely sure how to tell his family.

"Now, seeing as you're my boyfriend will you go buy me breakfast?"

"Is this what my life will be like for the next two years?"  
~~~

A few weeks later, Awsten and Otto had their first interview. They hadn't wanted anything official, so they'd asked the fans for questions that Geoff could ask them. 

"Basically a third of the questions was 'How'd you get together?' so I thought you should answer that first."

Awsten took the lead, as he often did, in telling the story they'd prepared together. The questions continued in a similar vein until about halfway through when Geoff asked, "What are each other's worst traits?"

"Do you want us to break up already?" Otto half-mumbled.

"I already know you're gonna say I'm an attention whore," said Awsten.

"I wouldn't have phrased it exactly like that, but yeah."

"The worst things about you are either that you live so far away on a farm with shitty WiFi or you spend too much time playing baseball. Don't get me wrong, I love it when you take your shirt off, and you're all hot and sweaty, but I'd prefer it was way less often."

Otto blushed at the statement while Awsten smiled at him, playing the part of the adoring boyfriend extremely well. "You say that like I'm always at the farm, but I'm hardly there anymore because you don't seem to be able to live anywhere but LA."

Awsten reached for Otto's hand and stared into his eyes. "I could live anywhere as long as it's with you."

"Except a farm."

"Except a fucking farm," Awsten agreed.

"Please don't do anything gross," Geoff begged. He read out the next question but noticed that neither Awsten nor Otto seemed to want to stop holding hands.  
~~~  
Otto quietly opened the door to Awsten's (and now his) flat with shopping in one hand and keys in the other. He stopped outside Awsten's door and could hear the other boy on the phone to someone. Was it about the album? Otto knew he shouldn't, but he listened carefully, wanting to know what was said.

"That's not the point, Travis. You can't tell anyone this. It's a secret, and we'll be in serious trouble if this gets out."

Was Awsten telling Travis about their fake relationship? Hadn't he been the one to decide they couldn't tell anyone? Otto continued to listen to half a conversation.

"How about you try being in love with your bandmate for seven fucking years, then tell me that it's a bad idea," Awsten shouted in frustration. "Even if Otto isn't straight, he's not interested in me. He couldn't wait to stop kissing me for the photos and-"

That wasn't how Otto remembered it at all, but he couldn't just stand there anymore. He pushed open the door. "Awsten? Is it true?"

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it! I feel like I could have written a bit more so if you enjoyed it and would like me to rewrite it better or even if there’s something else you’d like me to write then let me know. Kudos and comments are the best and I hope this fandom can continue to expand in terms of fic.


End file.
